


Let it burn

by KlaineLivesOn



Category: Glee
Genre: Anger, Angst, the break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlaineLivesOn/pseuds/KlaineLivesOn
Summary: After the break up, Kurt doesn’t want to be friends with Blaine, he doesn’t want to talk to him, he doesn’t want to see him and he wishes Blaine would stop trying.But most of all, Kurt wishes someone was on his side for once.This is just angry Kurt being a little mean to Blaine.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Let it burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a little therapeutic.

Kurt shook with anger as he read the texts. Very few times had he been so consumed with rage and disappointment, a dangerous mix.

_ Dude, Blaine’s having the hardest time. Maybe try and give him another chance? He screwed up but we’re all human. Please think about it, he’s really sorry. - Sam _

_ Kurt, you’re my friend and I won’t say I wasn’t shocked at what Blaine did, but I really think that if you just take a break instead of actually breaking up, and maybe try to get back together... you guys were so great, he misses you like crazy and let’s face it, it takes two to break a relationship- Tina _

It had been a month. A month since Blaine had cheated, betrayed him, he took his trust and balled it up and spat in it and why? Because Kurt was being colder than usual.

What had Blaine said that one time with the Chandler issue? 

_ Talk to me, tell me you’re unhappy but don’t cheat on me. _

That’s rich.

And then he went and exposed him for something he didn’t even do, in front of the glee club, in front of freaking Mr. Schue.

And everyone sided with Blaine, and everyone thought Kurt was a bad boyfriend.

Why? Because a boy was flirting with Kurt.

How could mean, undeserving, bitter Kurt Hummelhurt such an innocent and charming and precious boy like Blaine?

And now Blaine had actually cheated on Kurt, not text- cheated, not flirt-cheated and not even kiss-cheated. He fucked another guy. Or maybe another guy fucked him.

And people were still giving _Kurt_ crap.

_Kurt_ was the mean one, _Kurt_ needed to forgive Blaine, _Kurt_ needed to put it all behind him so that Blaine could be all smiley and happy again.

Well fuck them and fuck Blaine too.

Kurt was miserable, the love of his life, the man he wanted to marry, the one person he would trust with his problems and his worries and his joys, that boy had destroyed his heart. Butchered it. He reached into Kurt’s chest and pulled it out, threw it on the floor and stumped on it, and he thought he would bat his lashes and pout and Kurt would be with him again? He was delusional.

And so Kurt booked the next earliest flight to Ohio. His stomach had started burning ever since those texts and he was sure it would keep on burning until he did what he had to do. 

The next day he was at McKinley, when he knew the glee club was rehearsing.He texted Mercedes to text Sam.

_ Ask him if Blaine and Tina are in glee club-Kurt _

_ Why don’t you do it?-Mercedes _

_ Just please. I’ll explain later-Kurt _

He only had to wait a few minutes for his answer.

_ Everyone is at glee club except for Marley- Mercedes _

_ Okay thanks-Kurt _

He pocketed his phone and felt it vibrating against his leg, he ignored it. 

He had dressed exactly for the occasion.

Black dress shirt, no tie. Black pants and black dress shoes.

This would serve him right,this would serve _them all_ right. Bunch of hypocrites.

He walked into the classroom. Blaine immediately perked up and smiled for just a second before it quickly became a frown.

Oh, if only Kurt cared. 

Gone were the times when Blaine could pout and give him puppy eyes and turn Kurt into goo.

“Hi Mr. Schue, hi class. I know this visit is rather... unscheduled. But if I may, I’d like to sing a song. I’ll be quick I promise”

“Oh, uhm- yeah sure, go ahead” He clapped Kurt on the shoulder and went to sit down.

Kurt smiled yet his eyes remained cold and his stomach remained burning.

He turned to the leader of the band and whispered something in his ear, he nodded and whispered to the other members. Then Kurt walked over to Brad and whispered something to him, too.

He faced the students. Not his friends, no. Just the students. No one in this classroom cared for him.

“This song is for anyone who’s ever been cheated on” he said in a sharp tone. 

And the music began. And everyone’s eyes and mouths opened in shock. But none as wide as Blaine’s.

Kurt began singing.

_I let it fall, my heart_

_ And as it fell, you rose to claim it _

_ It was dark and I was over _

_ Until you kissed my lips and you saved me _

_ My hands, they're strong _

_ But my knees were far too weak _

_ To stand in your arms _

_ Without falling to your feet _

And it was true, Blaine had held him up, his friendship, his kisses, his love had been like a lifesaver to Kurt. Without Blaine, Kurt didn’t know where he would be. And he almost cried at that part. His voice shook a little but he pushed through.

_ But there's a side to you _

_ That I never knew, never knew _

_ All the things you'd say _

_ They were never true, never true _

_ And the games you play _

You would always win, always win   
  


_ But I set fire to the rain _

_ Watched it pour as I touched your face _

_ Well, it burned while I cried _

_ 'Cause I heard it screaming out your name _

_ Your name _

Some people were looking from Kurt to Blaine to Kurt again. 

A blonde girl he thought was named Kitty was smirking and looking at Kurt with... pride?

Blaine had those big, bright eyes of him opened wide. Shiny with unshed tears. His hand covered his mouth and ablush colored the visible part of his cheeks. 

See how shameful it is to take couple-matters and sing about them in class? See how the shame burns on your face and how their stares penetrate your skin?

_ When I lay with you _

_ I could stay there _

_ Close my eyes _

_ Feel you here forever _

_ You and me together, nothing gets better _

_ 'Cause there's a side to you _

_ That I never knew, never knew _

_ All the things you'd say _

_ They were never true, never true _

_ And the games you'd play _

_ You would always win, always win _

And it was true, for a while nothing made him feel as whole as laying next to Blaine, maybe cuddling innocently, maybe cuddling after having made love. It didn’t matter because in Blaine’s arms, he was safe and with Blaine in his arms, he was complete. 

And then Blaine let himself be held like that by another man. He let himself be touched. 

Had everything Blaine told him, every whispered promise, every I love you, every caress, had it all been a lie? 

He wanted to cry again, but he couldn’t let himself cry.

_ I set fire to the rain _

_ Watched it pour as I touched your face _

_ Well, it burned while I cried _

_ 'Cause I heard **him** screaming out your name _

_ Your name _

Oh yes he went there. And he hoped everyone noticed it, he knew Blaine had because of how he let his head drop in shame and how his shoulders shook with his crying.

_ I set fire to the rain _

_ And I threw us into the flames _

_ When it fell, something died _

_ 'Cause I knew that that was the last time _

_ The last time _

And here came the great finale.

_ Oh, oh, no _

_ Let it burn _

_ Oh, oh _

_ Let it burn _

_ Let it burn _

He had never belted so long and so intensely. It was a bit on his lower register, a bit rough, kind of like when he did Rose’s turn.

But that’s what he wanted. In those last belts, he let go all of his anger and sadness. But it was too much. A few tears ran down his face and he wiped them away quickly. 

He looked up and was satisfied with the sight.

Some were impressed with the belt, he noted with a little pride.

Most of them were kind of in shock. Sam had a hand on Blaine’s knee and Tina an arm around his shoulders. 

And Blaine?

He had tears and tears running down his face in an endless stream.A hand on his forehead and an arm around his torso, like he was hugging himself.

His face was puffy, his eyes red and his curls were sticking out, he had probably ran his hands through his hair.

He was the picture of despair and hopelessness. 

Kurt swallowed hard and looked away, as mad as he was, he was still a human with a heart. 

“Thanks Mr. Schue. I needed that, it wasn’t Whitney but Adele is just as good, I guess. Good luck with Nationals guys”

“Thanks Kurt, that was awesome” it was the blonde girl who spoke.

Kurt didn’t say anything and just left. 

He was three seconds away from bawling like a baby. He was sure the moment he got home, he’d be depressed for another month.

But his stomach was calm, it was no longer burning. 

He finally came out and said what he had to say, what he thought from the very moment Blaine opened his mouth and confessed to that horrible thing: that Blaine (and everyone else) was a two-faced hypocrite, ready to point a finger at him while having another three pointing back at them.

He sighed and wiped away his tears.

He took his phone out and blocked Blaine’s number.

It would all get better from here.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is obviously Set fire to the rain by Adele.


End file.
